


Frost

by jenna_thorn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To his surprise, Eliot wasn’t giving him the <i>sucking on a lemon look</i>, or even the <i>two seconds from snapping and turning into a whirlwind like the Tasmanian Devil</i> look. He was staring out the windshield with him, calm as Alec was pretending to be, even as his heart slowed from jackhammering in his chest, watching the steady flutter of snow drop from the black sky through the high beams to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



The wheel moved in his hand, not resisting so much as no longer resisting and as the road moved gradually to the left, Lucille went straight forward. 

“Ah shit,” Alec said, and lifted his foot off the accelerator, biting his lip and the urge to stomp on the brake. The servers were in the back, and so was Eliot, sound asleep. He straightened the wheel, turning into the slow slide toward a Pennsylvania ditch. The rough crunch of fresh snow, undisturbed by the traffic that had managed to stay on the goddamned road, made Alec curl his toes in his shoes, trying to convince the tires to catch, dammit, and they did, regaining traction well shy of where his mind had raced, tires and underside skyward like an upended turtle. He coasted to a stop, still pointed into the quiet woods, but on the road. Mostly.

“Good girl,” he said and patted the dash. 

“You need to shift out?” 

“Nah, Lucille just wanted to experience poetry. You know, the whole ‘watch the woods fill up with snow’ bit.” He glanced up into the rear view mirror. To his surprise, Eliot wasn’t giving him the _sucking on a lemon look_ , or even the _two seconds from snapping and turning into a whirlwind like the Tasmanian Devil_ look. He was staring out the windshield with him, calm as Alec was pretending to be, even as his heart slowed from jackhammering in his chest, watching the steady flutter of snow drop from the black sky through the high beams to the ground. 

Alec could see, but barely feel, as Eliot settled back into the nest of sleeping bag and cables he’d built in the back. “Still can’t believe you named the van,” he grumbled.

“Called my first server Palpatine,” Alec said as he eased the gearshift into reverse to back carefully onto the center of the road.

“That was stupid.” Alec opened his mouth but Eliot kept talking. “Taken out by a farmboy with daddy issues. Now shut up, I’m sleeping.”

Alec carefully guided Lucille back onto the road, moving a little slower than he really needed to. Miles to go, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks to beadslut for prompt and beta


End file.
